Talk:Kris/@comment-88.147.174.113-20190513124051
I really suspect it is'n an alternate universe, but a distant future adter True Pacifist Ending of Undertale. Here is why. SPOILER ALERT Facts: 1) Asgore and Toriel are not together by the bgining of the Deltarune 2) In Untertale Toriel left Asgore after he declared war on humans and started human soul collection 3) It was mentioned in Undertale that monsters outlive humans, especially childless monsters 4) In Undertale True Pacifist Route after gatthering sould Flowey managed to get back the feelings and form of Asriel 5) Chara has some serious influence in Undertale on Genocide Route even thoug Chara is first fallen human and is expected to be long dead 6) Kris appears to be only human resident in town at the begining of Deltarune 7) ''The City at the start of ''Deltarune appears to be on surfice under the sun. All green grass, bright colors and stuff. 8)In True Pacifist ending of Undertale monsters started living on surface again and got pretty integrated in society 9)Monsters and Flowey (which is... something different) are able to adsorb human soul after death according to dialogs and events of Undertale 10)Sans doesn't appear to know Kris, even though he deffinetly knows Frisk due to''' Undertale''' events and deffinetly knows other Undertale characters you meet in Deltarune and mention to him. 11)In Undertale the symbol of deltarune ressembles the prophesy of an angel that will free the underground, one way or another. That refers to True Pacifist Route and Genocide Route in Undertale and well as behaviour duality of Kris according to dialogs with citizens in Deltarune. 12)Kris was a little child that Asriel accompanied on the way to schools as elder brother. 12)Since Kris managed to influence the fountain at the end of Deltarune... '''Kris is related to Prophecy' Theories and speculations: 1) After True Pacifist Ending of Undertale all Frisk's friends might actually outlive Frisk 2) Flowey might adsorb soul of Frisk after death, as the final gift of Frisk, so Asriel appears again feeling alive and happy 3) Kris might be the descendent of Frisk. It would explain why Kris got adopted by Toriel and why Kriss looks so similar to Frisk 4) As Frisk and Chara are somehow connected... Chara's influence might go via Frisk's bloodline 5) The influence of dark fountain at the end of ''Deltarune might amlify Chara influence to manifest in Kris 6) According to citizen dialogs, there is some duality to the behaiour of Kris. It may be to aknowledge the playr's ablility to choose, but it as well may be both influence of Frisk and Chara 7)Since Toriel still has problems with Asgor, it looks like Deltarune events happened after Undertale events Conclusion: Events of Deltarune happen after Undertale thrue Pacifist Ending. Frisk got outlived by mosterd, but gifted the soul to Flowey, so Asriel could live happy ever after. Kris is a descendent of Frisk adopded by Toriel and Asgor tends to be a Father figure for Kris. Chara got influence on Kris via connection to Frisk on metalevel and via Frisk's bloodline. Chara influence probably bot amplified by dark fontain. Kris is hero from the Prohecy. Whether it doomes the world or not. p.s. English isn't my first language, so thaks if you managed to read that one >:)~